


put your hands on me

by kihovely



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dungeon, Flogging, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Spanking, Wax Play, first time into bdsm, master dungeon, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: It's Hyungwon's first time at a BDSM dungeon and so he happens to meet Kihyun.





	put your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely bára❤️ please enjoy the filth.

Hyungwon fumbles nervously inside the pocket of his black-leather pants trying to take hold of his phone, which had been vibrating with messages the past half an hour since he disappeared from his apartment and didn’t say a word to his roommates.

He was too nervous – ashamed, even, to say a word about it to them.

Instead, he threads the soft strands of his light-pink hair and straightens his back, gathering the confidence he doesn’t have before taking a step inside the dungeon-like door.

Inside, everything is nothing akin to a dungeon; nothing to what Hyungwon had been expecting from when he decided one day, in the solitude of his bedroom after jerking off to some random porn video on the internet, that he wanted to join a BDSM dungeon at some point.

And there he was.

Everything looks like one of the clubs he used to frequent with Minhyuk back then, when he still was interested in hook-ups and kissing random people after sipping down three glasses of vodka, but sooner than later it didn’t feel enough for him. He got laid, he got orgasms, but it wasn’t _enough_. He wanted to feel more.

There is a dance floor at his right, purple neon lights shining like stars in the night sky and making his eyes hurt; while there’s a bar on his left, full of people prodding their elbows on the wooden table and asking the bartenders for more drinks.

Hyungwon feels out of place – he’s only wearing leather pants and a baggy white t-shirt he’s found on the back of his wardrobe, with most of the buttons opened, and a silk, lace choker around his neck, the tie hanging on his chest. Everyone else, though, is wearing leather even around their heads and some are just not wearing anything. It shocks him at first, but he tries not to stare as if he was in a zoo and be disrespectful.

He orders one glass of his favourite vodka and tones it down with a can of lemon soda. Some alcohol might be good to ease the nervousness threating to tear a hole through his stomach, but he does not intend on getting drunk and God knows where he would end.

A girl, with black lipstick and face hidden between a leather mask, approaches him when he has almost finished his drink.

“Hey.” She says, her plump lips pursed into a pout as she speaks. Hyungwon notices her hair is bright red even under the sparkling neon lights coming from the dance floor. She seems to be pretty too, but he can’t tell for sure.

“Hey.” He replies back, already trying to come up with an excuse as to why he is going to reject her. He simply states the truth. “I am only looking for men.”

She clicks her tongue and shrugs as she lies her eyes on someone else, quickly engaging in some sort of role-play conversation and they disappear behind one of the doors. Well, that was easy.

When his glass is finally empty, he puts his best fake confident smile on his face and pretends he knows what he’s doing and what he’s looking for as he starts wandering along the place.

He takes a look at each one of the doors scattered along the place, some clearly indicating what you would find inside, while others are just black and waiting for someone to barge in and have some fun.

Out of boredom, he decides to look for the toilet. He could splash some water on his face and maybe finally get his shit together. After all, his eyeliner is waterproof.

He follows the bright sign that indicates the way to the toilet and turns around the corner, entering the first door he sees.

He realizes, maybe a little too late, that the toilet doors were at the back of the corridor and not in the middle, where some other black doors were scattered.

“Shit.” He mutters, his breath getting caught in his throat as the door is closed behind him and he tries to look everywhere.

“Well, hello there.”

There’s a guy sitting on a counter at the back of the room; Hyungwon guesses he can’t be much older than him, maybe a few months. His black hair is styled up and he’s wearing a black suit, his neck adorned with a red, silky bow, and his ears are adorned with a red jewel too. Hyungwon curses internally in every language; he’s fucking gorgeous. His gaze is fierce and his features so sharp he could cut him in half.

Hyungwon would say thank you if he did.

“Are you lost?” Hyungwon nods softly. “It happens to a lot of people, apparently. It’s not like the toilet signs aren’t clear enough, I guess they just need an excuse to get inside one of the dungeons.”

Hyungwon realizes that might have been his case, too. The guy is looking at him with a smirk plastered on his face, and Hyungwon feels his knees getting weaker each time he looks at him. Maybe he could find here what he had been looking for, after all.

“Say, what do you want?” The guy hops off the counter and approaches him slowly, Hyungwon notices then he’s smaller than him but he looks so sure of himself that looks twice bigger in size. Hyungwon wouldn’t mind wrapping his slender legs around his waist as he fucks him.

“I-” Hyungwon stutters. What does he want? What did he come here for? He had wanted to be owned. To be controlled. To be used and get all the pleasure. He wants someone to dominate him. “I want you to own me, Sir.”

The guy chuckles as he places in front of Hyungwon. He’s the perfect height to put his hands and lips against Hyungwon’s neck. He grazes softly his skin with his right hand, around the silk choker, and presses lightly against the pulsing artery. Hyungwon gasps.

“My name is Kihyun, but it’s Master for you. What’s yours?”

Hyungwon gasps again, louder this time.

“Hyungwon, Master.”

Kihyun seems pleased at that.

“We need some safe words if you want me to take care of you, Hyungwon.” Kihyun caresses his cheeks softly. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you more than what you want me to.”

Shivers run down Hyungwon’s spine at the anticipation of what is about to come. He’s suddenly completely at Kihyun’s mercy and he doesn’t know what he’s going to do, but the mere thought of being spread open all for him makes his pants tighten. He’s been looking for _this_.

“Let’s use red for when you want me to stop and yellow for when you want me to go easier on you. Is that okay?”

Hyungwon nods again. It’s more than okay.

“Then come here, pretty boy.”

Hyungwon doesn’t hesitate this time. After all, this is what he’s been looking for, or so he hopes. He takes a step forward and lets himself fall into the alluring trap that are Kihyun’s arms. When their lips touch, he knows he’s doomed.

It starts soft at the beginning, which takes him by surprise, but Kihyun has a way of kissing him, even when it’s a mere brush of the lips, that has his legs turning into jelly and his lungs aching for air.

Kihyun’s hands find his way down his back and towards his butt, gripping the flesh of his buttcheeks _hard_.

Hyungwon moans into the kiss and Kihyun spanks his butt through the leather of his pants. He moans again.

“Did I allow you to moan?” Kihyun asks, grabbing his chin to make him look at his eyes. His pupils are dilated with desire and his lips parted after the kiss. They look swollen and red like his bow and Hyungwon wants to kiss him again very badly.

“No, Master.”

“You shall be punished for that.”

Hyungwon’s stomach sinks at his words. The thought that maybe he should be scared crosses his mind, but his remaining blood rushes instead towards his groin when Kihyun leads him to some kind of leather bench and asks him to sit down. Hyungwon complies diligently, taking off his pants and only letting the loose white t-shirt on. For some reasons, Kihyun seems to like it.

“Put your hands up.” Hyungwon watches as Kihyun ties a blue rope around his wrists, then pushes him down against the bench.

Warm liquid spreads through his stomach when Kihyun’s hot palm is pressed against his buttcheeks, again and again as he spanks him, the sound of skin against skin and Hyungwon’s whimpers filling the room. His hard, neglected cock brushes painfully against the leather of the bench and he wants to rub himself against it, but knows if he did Kihyun would only deny his orgasm even more.

The mere thought seems more appealing than what he had expected, and he moans loudly, surprising Kihyun.

“Do you like it that much, huh?”

Hyungwon can’t help but nod, swallowing hard when Kihyun grabs one of the whips, a flogger, and tightly grabs the sturdy handle with his left hand as he pushes Hyungwon down with the other. He cries when the tails hit his skin, the burning sensation running from his head to his toes, but instead of wanting to stop, his cock only leaks more pre-cum and his body aches for _more_. God, he’s wanted all of this so bad.

“Please, Master.” He begs, closing his eyes when Kihyun spanks him again.

“What do you want, baby?”

“ _More_.”

Hyungwon swears he can hear Kihyun curse under his breath. His buttcheeks ache and burn with stinging pain when Kihyun throws away the whip and, instead, spreads his buttcheeks with his hands, getting on his knees behind the bench.

“What a beautiful sight.” Kihyun licks his lips. Hyungwon is hurting his neck trying to look back and get a sight of him, but when he does, he moans out loud; Kihyun is pressing his face against his hole and licking around the rim of muscles in slow motion, tracing circles and pushing softly the tongue inside.

Hyungwon is pretty much sure he could come just like that.

Kihyun only speeds up his movements, the slurping sounds now filling the room as he eats Hyungwon out like a whole candy, making sure there’s no one single inch of skin being left unlicked.

Hyungwon gasps in surprise when Kihyun stands up and pushes two of his fingers inside his mouth, rough yet carefully, always making sure he’s not hurt. Hyungwon moans at that.

He sucks eagerly on Kihyuns fingers, making sure they’re completely soaked and dripping with his saliva before he’s opening again his buttcheeks and pressing the index against his entrance. Hyungwon groans. It’s been a while since he’s done this.

“Have you ever done this before?” Kihyun asks, moving his index in circles around the rim before softly pushing inside.

Hyungwon nods.

“A while ago, Master. But I’ve never been to one of these before.”

“I see. You’re so tight, fuck.” Kihyun curses out loud as he keeps pushing his finger in and out of Hyungwon, eventually adding the second one too.

When he accidentally brushes his prostate, Hyungwon closes his eyes tightly as the orgasm takes him by surprise; his cock spurting thick ropes of cum on the leather bench and his body shaking. He doesn’t need to look to know Kihyun is gonna punish him for having come without his permission.

“What a naughty boy.” He says, pulling out his fingers and slamming his hand again on his abused buttcheeks.

Hyungwon tries to steady his breathing before he’s tossed around, his back uncomfortably pressed against the bench.

“You came without my permission.” He states, grabbing Hyungwon’s chin a little too hard.

“I’m so sorry, Master, I-”

“Get on there.”

Kihyun points another table inside the room, one that looked like the ones they used for massages in porn films.

Hyungwon clumsily gets off the spanking bench, his legs trembling and his softened cock getting hard again at the prospect of what Kihyun is going to do to him.

He sits on the table, legs hanging and his feet almost touching the floor, as he watches Kihyun fumbling across some drawers and boxes. He pulls out a few things and lies them on the table, next to Hyungwon.

“I’m gonna tie you up.” He says, grabbing a bright-red rope. Hyungwon has seen those before.

He bites his lower lips as Kihyun unbuttons the rest of his shirt, his lips pressed against his skin and sucking along his collarbones, making sure he leaves a handful of bruises there. Hyungwon is going to have a lot of explaining to do the next day to his roommates, but right now he couldn’t care less.

Kihyun ties the rope around his neck, arms, torso and waist, right above his legs. He follows some kind of intricated pattern that leaves Hyungwon in awe, staring at his own body now being roped and with his wrists still behind his back. Kihyun lets go of them this time.

“Lie down.” He orders, and Hyungwon rests on his back on the wooden table. He’s glad it’s wood and not some metal, or it would be extremely cold and uncomfortable.

Hyungwon’s cock goes fully hard again when Kihyun ties some silk fabric around his head, blindfolding him. He’s suddenly very much aware of his surroundings; not being able to see sets off all of his alarms, but he _trusts_ Kihyun.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Kihyun mutters, his fingers brushing all over Hyungwon’s skin. It does something to him because he moans the loudest he’s ever done, all his body aching at the sensation. He feels the other man pressing his lips over his torso, leaving a trail of kisses where the ropes are not covering his skin, and his head spins around in pleasure as his cock throbs against his stomach.

He hears Kihyun fumbling with something else, something he can’t pinpoint, but then – oh.

He gasps in surprise when the burning sensation spreads all over his body.

It’s wax.

Kihyun is pouring candle wax over his body.

“Is this okay, baby? Does it feel good?” Kihyun whispers, lips pressed against his earlobe before he’s probably lowering the candle and more hot wax lands on his torso. It’s not much, but it’s burning and his body quivers and shakes.

Hyungwon doesn’t know anything anymore – all he knows is he’s so hard again his cock might burst and his head is about to explode from all the sensations. It feels so good, in such a twisted way.

“Yes, Master. It feels so fucking good.” He replies, his hands tightly grabbing the sides of the table, his fists probably turning white.

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” Kihyun says, and it sounds like a promise that Hyungwon very much dives himself into. He wants to make Kihyun feel good, too.

He feels Kihyun spreading his legs to place between them, hovering over the table and Hyungwon fears it’s going to give up and they’re going to fall to the floor and break in half. However, he’d take Kihyun breaking him in half very gladly.

“You are so beautiful.” Kihyun runs his hands all over his bare legs, careful enough not to touch his cock as he makes his way up his torso. “So good for me.”

“I want to be good for you Master.” Hyungwon whispers, spreading his legs a little further, a silent invitation for Kihyun to fuck him.

Hyungwon hears Kihyun grabbing something from the floor and then some other sounds he can’t decipher, but his whole body shivers with anticipation. Not knowing what Kihyun would do to him next was both – thrilling and scary, but it had Hyungwon waiting, aching to be touched and kissed in ways he’s longed so much to be touched and kissed before. This, what Kihyun is giving him, is what he’s been missing all this time.

“Tell me, Wonnie, what do you want me to do next?” Kihyun asks, his fingers tracing Hyungwon’s inner thighs. He teases his hole again, but never pushing in.

“I want to make you feel good, Master.” He replies, in between sharp breathes.

“Is that so? Will you be a good boy for me?”

“I will.” Hyungwon nods his head, closing his eyes even from behind the blindfold.

He feels some cold, sticky substance against his entrance and whimpers, the thought that is lube appearing in his mind when Kihyun rubs the liquid and starts prepping him again. He moans so loud his throat aches when Kihyun circles his lips around his nipples and it’s _cold_ – so cold he sinks against the table and fears for their lives when he hears it cracking beneath them.

Kihyun has a fucking ice-cube inside his mouth.

He takes his sweet time nibbling and sucking on each one of Hyungwon’s nipples, making sure the ice-cube touches them too as his tongue moves in circles around the impossibly hard studs.

Hyungwon feels as if he’s transcended his human body and reached another dimension with Kihyun’s cold lips and tongue on his nipples and three of his fingers stretching his hole so nicely he could come again. He would have if Kihyun hadn’t stopped in time, but still rewarded him with some light brushes against his prostate before pulling out.

Kihyun takes off the blindfold then.

“Look at me.” He orders, but his voice is soft and Hyungwon notices he’s sweating and panting heavily. Hyungwon realizes he’s still dressed and the erection between his pants must be terribly painful. “How do you feel?”

“I want your cock in my mouth, Master.” He replies instead, his eyes not leaving the visible hard-on inside his pants. Kihyun releases some kind of noise from the back of his throat that spreads warmth all over Hyungwon’s lower stomach.

“Such a tease.” He says, getting off the table to take off his pants. The tip of his cock is a bright pink and wet from all the precum. Hyungwon’s mouth waters at the sight of Kihyun getting on his knees on the table and only wearing the white shirt opened, hanging loosely from his shoulders. The red bow is still around his neck. “Come here.”

Hyungwon doesn’t need to be told for him to do so. He gets on his knees as well and lowers his head to be at the same level of Kihyun’s cock. The strong scent of sex and arousal fills up his nostrils and he has to bit back a moan. He’s never been this vocal before but Kihyun is tearing all of his walls down and doing wonders to his sanity.

“Easy, baby.” Kihyun grabs a fistful of his hair and guides him softly into taking his cock inside his mouth. He licks around the tip first, darting his tongue along the slit and tasting the heavy precum on his tongue, before he wraps his lips around and lets Kihyun buck his hips and push inside. He moves his head slowly, making sure he doesn’t gag him and doesn’t hurt him, too. It’s so tender yet so dirty that Hyungwon could cry.

“God, Hyungwon.” Kihyun throws his head back. “You’re taking my cock so well inside your mouth, you – you look so pretty like this, I could watch you all day.”

Hyungwon moans at the praise and it encourages him to go further, to hollow his cheeks and take more inside, ignoring the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

Kihyun moans when the tip of his cock hits the back of Hyungwon’s throat and he retreats quickly, his body falling backwards as he breathes heavily.

“Fuck, Hyungwon.” He says, closing his eyes. “I almost just came like that.”

“Come inside of me instead.” Hyungwon dares to get closer to Kihyun, snuggling against his chest as he kisses along his collarbones. The red bow adorns Kihyun’s neck so prettily that it should be illegal.

Hyungwon swears he sees Kihyun’s cock growing even harder at his words.

He lies on his back and spreads his legs to let Kihyun place between them again, still feeling the sticky lube dripping down his thighs and staining the table. They could take care of that later.

Kihyun rolls on a condom and slaps his cock lightly against Hyungwon’s hole, playfully, before he leans forward and pushes the tip inside. It stretches Hyungwon way more than the three fingers did before, but somehow it’s the perfect amount of pain and pleasure that has Hyungwon throwing his head back and slacking his jaw; Kihyun takes that as an incentive to push further and get completely inside of him.

It leaves both of them breathless.

“Fuck, I don’t think I’m going to last much.” Kihyun admits, his cock already too stimulated from all the neglect and Hyungwon’s blowjob.

“I want you to come for me, Master. I want to make you feel so good too.” Hyungwon moans as he rolls his hips to meet Kihyun’s movements. He’s pulled into a rough kiss – full of tongue and teeth, but Hyungwon enjoys every second of it. He grabs one of Kihyun’s hands and puts it around his neck, on top of his lace choker. Kihyun gives him a look – silently asking if Hyungwon really wants that, if he’s okay with him choking him, and Hyungwon nods vigorously. He wants this so bad – to get choked while he’s fucked and cums.

Kihyun’s movements become more erratic with each thrust, and Hyungwon knows he’s close. To help him, he clenches his hole around his cock and that’s enough to send him over the edge – he closes his eyes and moans and curses as he comes undone inside of Hyungwon, filling up the condom with his cum.

Instead of stopping, Kihyun keeps fucking Hyungwon into the table before his cock goes flaccid and finally – _finally_ – touches Hyungwon’s cock, wrapping his left hand around it and pumping it at the same pace he thrusts and presses his other hand around his neck.

Hyungwon comes with a choked moan right there and then; his lungs burning in a failed attempt of seeking for oxygen and his whole body shaking as his cock throbs and twitches between Kihyun’s hand, the orgasm washing over him like a waterfall. It feels so good that he almost blacks out for a moment.

Kihyun quickly lets go of the hand around his neck and Hyungwon sucks hard on air, feeling completely worn out. Hell, he’s not even sure if he’s going to be able to get up from that table.

Kihyun does, though, and he grabs a towel and cleans Hyungwon from all the dry wax and cum and helps him untie the rope and offers water, patting his thigh softly while sitting next to him on the table.

“Are you alright?” he asks, smiling at him. Hyungwon’s heart skips a beat in ways that it shouldn’t.

“Yeah, I- I’m a little mind-blown, I think.” He replies, still out of breath and sipping down the water like he’s been offered heaven.

“That’s good, I guess.” Kihyun chuckles. His eyeliner is a little smudged at the sides and his hair messy and sweaty, but he still looks so handsome Hyungwon doesn’t know how it is even possible. He must look like a mess.

“Are you alright?” Hyungwon asks back. All this time it’s been Kihyun doing things to him but he’s never asked how he feels.

“Am I _alright_? I’ve never been better, I think.” Kihyun chuckles again. “That…was really good.”

Hyungwon nods. After a few seconds, when he finally feels his limbs again, he recalls it’s time to get up, put his clothes on and head back to his apartment. There’s a mirror on the wall and Hyungwon notices he has Kihyun’s marks all over his body – his thighs, his sides, his collarbones, his _neck_. He doesn’t even want to look at his ass.

“If you ever come again you should hit me up.” Kihyun says before he leaves. For someone who had just fucked the life out of Hyungwon, he seemed rather shy now. “I mean, if you want.”

Oh boy, does Hyungwon want.

“I surely will.” He replies, and Kihyun smiles at him before he’s leaving too.

Back at the apartment, when Hyungwon comes back, Minhyuk and Hoseok almost strangle him – but Hyungwon ignores them and gets into the shower, completely worn out but happier than ever. This time, he finally feels complete.

**Author's Note:**

> i did some research about all of this but everything might not be 100% accurate so please excuse me about that. i hope you guys liked it and please let me know what you think!!! ❤️❤️


End file.
